What Only Happens in the Office
by ChemicallyEnhanced
Summary: So Kisa walks in on Takano and Ritsu...


Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi because this kind of situation would happen A LOT more often if I did.

Headcanon that Kisa is the biggest Takano x Ritsu shipper there is besides Takano himself.

I don't even know what I was thinking while I wrote this. Enjoy anyways!

* * *

Kisa could barely keep his eyes open at this point; it was only _17.00_ , but he hadn't slept well the night before due to _some_ people *LOUD COUGHING* Yukina. N-not that his 21 year old prince of a boyfriend was the cause of any of his exhaustion, _no_. It was just...just that Yukina had to keep the light on while he was working on a late night painting and—oh, that was a horrible excuse. So _yes_ , Kisa supposed that they…yeah, there was no nice word for it, was there? They fucked all night long. Yeah, that was it. He didn't feel any shame in admitting it.

Anyhow, Kisa was sitting at his desk and peering through sore eyes at his suddenly overly-bright laptop screen, trying to make out the words he'd typed on there that morning to no avail. Everything was a blur to him now, and _not_ because he needed glasses or whatever. He wasn't that old just yet. The only thing he could read was "Meeting Proposal" at the very top labeling what it was, because it was in large bold letters so he wouldn't forget the next day. Otherwise, he was blind in this situation and couldn't hope to continue working now.

Sighing tiredly and pushing back from his desk, he noticed that Ricchan and Takano-san weren't in the office, and…in fact, Kisa thought with a wry grin, they hadn't been in the office for just enough time to cough cough wink wink—if anybody knew what he meant. He wasn't stupid. Or oblivious. Everybody in the _Emerald_ department knew that the two had had an obvious tension between them as soon as Ricchan had starting working here, and it _definitely_ wasn't due to an old rivalry or something. Hatori and Mino hadn't mentioned anything, but Kisa knew they all thought the same thing whenever the two lovers "had an argument"—meaning an alternative to badly-disguised flirting or Takano suppressing the urge to mount Ricchan right there on the desk.

Kisa grinned to himself again as he walked down the hallway to the break room; that line of thought never failed to get his spirits up—or down, depending on the status of the two lovers—but still not enough at this moment to fully wake him up. He needed some caffeine, and cheap vending machine coffee was always the best choice in the office. _Maybe I'll even have some of that super-caffeinated tea that Mino suggested…_

As Kisa pondered his options for the tool that would re-energize his body, he heard a noise. And not just any noise. The noise that only came when two people were trying to be quiet but accidentally failed. Kisa knew what that noise sounded like because of…well, excursions between him and Yukina. Ah yes, he could still remember the many many times his neighbors had banged on his door to _shut the hell up_. Anyways, where was he? Oh yes, that noise. And it came from the _supposedly_ empty meeting room a few doors ahead.

Whistling to make it seem like he was just walking casually and not trying to witness two people in what seemed to be a late afternoon—ahem—fuck, Kisa strolled right in front of the _closed but not locked_ meeting room door and—

Wait. He couldn't just burst in like he knew what was going on. Besides, _maybe_ it wasn't Ricchan and Takano-san in there. Kisa had heard rumors of Yokozawa-san and Kirishima-san from _Japun_ living together at the latter's apartment, so it could be—

"T-takano-san," a moan was heard from within the meeting room.

Nope. It was who Kisa had been hoping for. Appearing as though he had no idea what was going on, Kisa opened the door and lo and behold, there was Ricchan on top of the table and his boss on top of _him_ , both of them in various states of undress and both of them sporting completely different expressions on their faces. Takano-san looked…surprised, to say the least, but not horrified, not unlike Ricchan did. Ricchan looked in between a cross of horror and denial, as if there _wasn't_ a 27 year old man currently pounding into him and giving him love bites all over.

"K-kisa-san!" Ricchan stuttered, turning even redder than he already was. Takano-san didn't say anything, only pulled his lover closer to him like Kisa was going to do something. Pfft, as if. He already had his own sexy boyfriend, thank you very much.

Inwardly, Kisa was ready for this. He schooled his features into those of shock and stammered out, "A-ah, many apologies for interrupting," trying to look like all the guilt he didn't feel whatsoever.

Kisa closed the door again before either of them could say anything and counted to ten in his head, attempting not to get too excited when he heard a muffled groan—which meant _someone_ had reached orgasm, kiddies—and then the rustle of fabric as both of them supposedly tried to get their clothes back on quietly. After waiting for another few seconds—just to let the two, mostly Ricchan, have a little leeway—Kisa opened the door again and Takano-san and Ricchan appeared to be put together again, if a little rumpled. Ricchan looked even more embarrassed than before, but Takano-san just looked strangely smug.

Takano-san walked out with a "Get back to work, you two" down the hallway, and as Ricchan rushed past Kisa, he gave the young editor a knowing smile, which made him flush, but not as much as Kisa's next words.

"Ne, Ricchan, I didn't know you were into office sex?"

* * *

Needless to say, Ritsu never looked at Kisa the same way again.

* * *

A/N: I was giggling the whole time I wrote this. Hope you guys liked reading!

-ChemicallyEnhanced


End file.
